


伦敦故事（下）

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	伦敦故事（下）

虽说跟李东赫约好了隔一周再见，我却因忙于第一学期末的各种考试和论文而没能按时赴约。步入十二月之后我更是分身乏术，每天只顾得上宿舍教室图书馆三点一线，兼职也无暇顾及，干脆辞掉了。  
说来也挺有意思的。我跟兼职所在的商店的老板打电话请辞，嘴上应付得很利落，挂了电话后却在心里懊悔——没了这份兼职，怕是之后很难轻松拿出二百英镑来跟李东赫上床了。纠结了一会儿，我又觉得自己仿佛被精虫侵蚀了大脑，都忙成陀螺了还在惦记跟人约炮的事。  
但事实证明精虫上脑的流氓不只我一个。李东赫其间给我发消息问什么时候可以见面，我诚恳地同他道歉，说明了自己的近况，问他能不能等我放假。他没为难我，还祝我好运。我以为他会有些生气，毕竟上次见面时他的状态并不好。可紧接着他给我发来一堆照片。我当时在课堂上打开图片，加载出来的那一刻我就尴尬地退出了界面。  
李东赫给我发的全是我俩周末乱搞时的照片。我知道他有在拍照，但没想到他拍了那么多冲击视觉的画面：我给李东赫口交，我像吮棒棒糖一样地吮他舌头，李东赫的舌尖舔过我的肚脐，他高潮时的表情，我的精液射在他脸上和嘴唇上，还有几张照片里我们在接吻。  
我跟他做这些事情的时候并没怎么感到羞耻，但看到照片时仍然觉得害臊，好长时间不知道怎么回复李东赫。他那边安静了一会儿，又发来消息：  
【想哥哥了，快点放假吧！】  
我能感觉到自己的心脏在我看到这句话后砰砰地跳动，兴奋和愉悦立即占据了我的心神，甚至没发现自己在笑，直到坐在我身边的同学一脸好奇地询问我发生了什么我才意识到自己的失态。我无法集中于对着阶梯教室里二三百号人说天书的教授，也听不进幻灯片上那些数字和理论之间的实际联系与应用，公式和字母晃进我的眼睛，我却好像什么都看不清。我的脑子在这节课上完全被李东赫占据，我只想赶快结束这个学期剩余的磨人的几天，然后坐最快的火车去找他。  
直到我完成论文的那天晚上，我跟李东赫才再次有了联络。  
他打电话给我，没等我接通便取消通话，改为跟我发短信。我问他为什么不打电话，他回复说怕听到我的声音会更想我。他发来的句子简洁精短，用的都是最简单的词语，连表情或者标点符号都没有，可我真的脸红了。李东赫肯定是个情场高手，我暗自揣测道。他也许非常善于用甜言蜜语蛊惑他遇到的男人，这跟与他做爱是不同的滋味。肉体的愉快只能用来短暂地回味一小会儿，过了高潮的节点就慢慢失去刺激的感受；而言语挑逗得来的悸动比前者要妙得多，不需要刻意催生某种情愫，只要想起这些暧昧的互动就能反反复复地感知到心跳的鲜活。李东赫深谙此道，我变成了他的一只猫，他只需将逗猫棒一般的情话放在我面前招引两下，我便兵不厌诈地为其蠢蠢欲动。  
我盯着那行短讯纠结了好几分钟，苦恼着该怎么回复才能不显得自己有多饥渴。我哥此时给我打了电话，跟我说圣诞节的假期他要一直泡在实验室，还得跟导师出国考察项目，因此不能跟我一起过节了。我挂断电话后定下了主意，给李东赫发去了邀请。  
【我们一起过圣诞节吧。】  
李东赫没有很快回信。我拍了拍尚有温热的脸，补充了一句：  
【如果你有空的话。】

我并不是每年都能过一个完美的圣诞节。  
母亲在纽约生下我。童年的前半部分给我的回忆大多是治安很差的街区、天色一暗就像耗子一样跑出来钻噬城市的华丽外表的不良分子、广场上晃眼的霓虹灯、呆板的小学教师，还有我哥跟我装饰的圣诞树。  
彼时我们家并不足够富裕。亚洲移民人口在美国的竞争压力不是开玩笑的，父亲为了给这个四口之家换一个更大的房子，几乎从没有按时回家过，母亲也忙于找到薪酬更高的工作，还常常接到私活，跟父亲各自忙得顾不了家。幸亏我还有我哥哥，他比我年长四岁，尽管我们那时都很幼小，我哥依然非常尽责。他坚持每天同我一起上下学，跟他的朋友们出去玩时也几乎不会留我自己在家，总是粘了一条小尾巴似的带着我。  
那几年的圣诞节，我通常会被安排好跟哥哥一起去我们的叔叔家。我叔叔的房子很大，人却很少，只有他和他妻子。在叔叔家度过的圣诞节永远都是冷冷清清的。他们仿佛不懂得如何带领小孩们过节，即便早早地让叔叔的下属代买了圣诞树，也只是将其搁置在客厅里，等我跟哥哥到了才会拿出几样单调简陋的饰品哄我们挂上。叔叔家的圣诞树从来都很小，不知是买树的员工施加的抱怨还是随意在市场上淘来一棵，就算我哥带我尽力把它装饰到最完美的程度，看起来也比别人家的小气。平安夜的睡前时间也没有床头故事可以听，因为叔叔和婶婶并不打算为我们这两个一年一度的客人置备所有贴心的物品。于是我哥会回想一些他读过的故事，把它们简化之后讲给我听。讲故事的途中，我们的父母会打电话过来，问我们一切是否都好，我哥会回答所有的问题。入睡前，哥哥对我说第二天早上会收到礼物，我便用困倦的眼睛盯着床头的袜子，猜想圣诞老人会送来什么样的惊喜，直到我陷入梦境。  
后来我父亲挣到了钱，带我们搬去了加拿大。我们先在多伦多歇了歇脚，等父亲被调职到温哥华后就长期定居那里了。可能经济条件的进步真的能改善家庭氛围，父亲和母亲不再频繁外出奔波，他们有了更多时间陪我跟哥哥。我们一家人有了很多次长途旅行，有时去欧洲，有时去亚洲，或者挑某个长假回到美国去，什么都不做，就在加州晒太阳。圣诞节也比以往多了些温情。我母亲会载我去商场采购，从食物到饰品都挑上一遍，回到家里叫上父亲和哥哥一同装饰圣诞树。家庭晚餐时我们一起回忆过去一年里发生的大大小小的事，对旅途中的囧事开开玩笑，饭后还能欣赏父母的弹唱表演。相比在纽约的几年，搬到加拿大后的日子着实充满了幸福。可惜我哥早我几年来了英国，偶尔会缺席家里的圣诞节，我们在加国坐在沙发上笑着翻相册时往往会想念远在大洋彼岸的哥哥，我母亲甚至会感伤地流泪，于是温暖的圣诞节就匆匆结束了。  
我虽然已经长大不少，但仍对礼物有些执念，哪怕收到没什么金钱价值的小玩艺也能让我有个过节的好心情。以前在纽约，班里的同学看到我收到的礼物后都感叹它们价值不菲，我却不怎么在意，我明白那是我笨拙寡淡的叔叔能尽到的最好的心意——可惜是以他的方式。长大后我懂了钱的概念，可它依然不能给我的礼物定性，我更想得到礼盒里包裹着的爱，那才是最重要的。我哥独自出国留学后，每年圣诞节我最期望的礼物就是他给我的那一份。我哥哥会算好日期，提前在网上选购礼物，以确保我在圣诞节前可以收到。那些礼物都不贵，但恰好都是我想要的，比如某个小说的系列套装，或是某位歌手的经典唱片，再或者是我哥自己做的手工制品之类的。其实我最喜欢的是礼物附带的贺卡，每张贺卡上都会有来自不同的人说给我的“爱你”，包括我父母和我哥哥的，这是最令我感到满足的事情。  
想到这里，我思考也许我跟李东赫拥有的是截然不同的人生。尽管童年的回忆并不像童话一般温馨可爱，我确实是在爱中长大的孩子。我的母亲，我的父亲，我的兄长，甚至还有我那位永远找不对方法的叔叔，他们都爱着我。我的生活总在被越来越多的爱填满，我从中汲取了足够多的关爱与温暖，使得我有余力去爱别人。我可以将这些爱化为对美丽事物心动的能力，就像我对李东赫那样，就像我对徒然地穿梭楼宇的鸽子那样。但李东赫可能并没有这样的经历。我不敢妄断他的人生故事，只能从他展现给我的表象中推测几分。他是个孤单的孩子，如同在候鸟迁徙的旅程中落单的那只幼鸟，又像脱离频道的鲸。他的眼泪和他的腻歪都让我觉得他需要爱——他需要被爱。这满足了诱发我疼惜心理的所有条件，我或许可以用它去解释为何我对他总有一股本能般的怜爱。

为了避开节日里的火车停运期，李东赫在圣诞节的前一周来了我的宿舍。我很庆幸当初被系统分配到双人床的房间，能跟李东赫舒舒服服地躺在一起，这是我刚刚搬进来时没有设想过的好处。  
李东赫瘦了，不晓得他在这小半个月里又遭了什么罪。他跟我解释说是为了跳舞的时候能扭得更漂亮，“我以为你能来看我跳舞，特意减了肥，可你老是写不完论文。”他嗔怪道，嘴巴微微撅起来，活脱脱一个闹脾气的小孩。我并没在他语气里听出真实的气恼，断定他只是在冲我撒娇。  
我越看他越可爱，连他因发质偏干而有些毛躁的刘海在此时都愈发可爱。我亲他，他跟之前一样乖乖地让我亲，嫩嫩的唇肉贴紧我的嘴唇磨蹭，一会儿含着我的上唇吮一吮，一会儿像小鸡啄米一样碰一碰我的下唇。他在我用舌尖顶开他的牙关时轻声说想我。他说他特别想我，招得我无法控制自己的行为，急切地同他深吻。  
我讨厌这个时候的我，完全不知如何用言语回应李东赫的示好，嘴巴似乎只能用来亲吻，除了这个干不了别的。我想说我也很想他，说不定比他想我还要想着他。这份思念在我们接吻的瞬间才迟迟地在我身体里着了火，烧过了我的灵魂和肉体，在我心中燃得无比旺盛。它还将火舌蔓延到我的下半身，我越是吻他，小腹就越是一阵一阵地发紧发热。我把李东赫紧扣在怀里，他的腰细到让我产生我可以掐断它的错觉，于是我在情爱的火焰熊熊燃烧的同时又忍不住心疼他，不同的情绪交杂在一起 ，这场约会都变得比以往特别。  
房间里很暖，我跟李东赫赤条条地倒在床上，丝毫不觉得冷。李东赫像上次分别时那样，整个人扒在我身上，胳膊和腿就像被涂了强力胶水，粘在我肩背上不放。我仿佛搂了个人形玩具熊。做爱时我的话不多，耳边只有李东赫的呻吟声，黏黏的，让我想到从即将融化的糖块上扯出来的甜味的丝。他叫得我心软，淅淅沥沥地在心房里下起了细润的春雨，把那些木讷呆敛的细胞都浇活了，推推挤挤地涨满我的神经，侵入我的大脑，让我成为一个被情欲支配的傀儡。这情欲因李东赫而起，也只为他变本加厉。我在他软甜的叫声里一次次将自己深埋进他体内，我们通过彼此的私密器官实现距离为负的互动。我终于再次拥抱了我的大地，我终于又变成了一片树叶，一发子弹，一个士兵。李东赫的身体是我的战场，我在这片美丽的土地之上伐进，挥洒我的汗水，抛散我的疯狂。最后有炙热的液体从我身体里迸发出去，那是我的精液，也是我的鲜血，我用它灌溉我的大地，我的大地再用它汲养我的生命。我与大地会有一场又一场热情的循环。  
欲望消退后，我们相拥躺回被窝里。李东赫仍旧攀附在我身上，潮红未减的脸颊留恋地蹭着我的胸膛。我们像交颈示爱的天鹅，亲密无间地与对方耳鬓厮磨，时不时交换一个亲吻。李东赫在我怀里呢喃，反复地说他真的好想我。我拥紧他。有什么东西从土地里冒出了头，一寸一寸地往上生长，它的生命力来自土地，也来自我，我跟我的大地共同创造了它。  
这奇妙的感知使我难得有了开口表达的勇气，在李东赫将要入睡时对他说：“我也想你。”

平安夜那天是个周日，我跟李东赫乘巴士去了周边的小镇。镇子上有个公园，不需要门票，可以随意出入。我俩在一家泰国餐厅吃了些东西后就去了公园散步。  
可能因为是冬天，公园里人不多，三三两两的夫妇坐在长椅或草地上，看他们的孩子在附近奔跑嬉闹。游乐场地比较小，设施都很简易，特别的是在秋千旁堆了几根树桩，倒在一起，成了一座低矮的斜塔。我跟李东赫像动物园里的猴子一样踩着粗壮的树桩爬到最高的枝干上，肩挨肩地坐着，面向开阔的草地。  
手脚短胖的娃娃们裹在厚厚的冬装里，他们在草地上跑来跑去的身影看上去就像一颗颗圆滚滚的毛球。李东赫大抵是觉着他们可爱，看了几眼便笑出声来。他笑的时候鼻子也皱皱的，我倒觉得他比那些孩子可爱得多。我凑过去亲他，跟他接一个很孩子气的吻，他笑着靠在了我的肩窝。  
“Mark，我很久没有过圣诞节了。”他说。冬天的英国总要刮很多的风，他说话的音量一大半都被冷冽的风卷走，剩下的声音传到我耳朵里，闷闷的，有些微弱。  
我抬起胳膊搂住他。  
“你还记不记得我跟你说起过的那个男人？带我去坐伦敦眼的那个，”李东赫在我怀里挪了挪位置，找了个更舒服的姿势倚靠着我，“是他把我带到英国来的。  
“我在韩国读高二那年跟他恋爱了。他是个英国人。我们交往没多久，他告诉我他要回到英国工作，问我愿不愿意跟他走。其实我在韩国是独自生活的，从没见过我父母，在福利院认识的孩子也都被领养到了别人家里，那时候我身边只有那个男人。我想他那么爱我，我也没有理由拒绝。可我到了英国不久就后悔了。他的爱情并没有改变我的生活，我在伦敦依旧没有任何朋友或亲人，我谁都不认识，只知道他的一些同事的名字。我开始觉得自己可笑，他也很可笑。慢慢地我便厌倦了，从伦敦眼上下来后我把他从我的生活里踹出去，也就是从那时开始我真正意识到我跟他根本就不是同一条路上的人。他可以离开我，没有爱情也有事业，他照样可以有资本过得风生水起。我可以离开他，但我除了期待被爱就没有别的筹码了。伦敦对我来说就像一只囚笼，它把我变成困兽，一天一天地消磨我的生命，我越来越感到孤单和惶恐。我去酒馆跳舞，那是会有最多的人说爱我的时刻。灯光照在我身上，我却什么都看不见。等那些夜晚结束，我就又回到冷清的现实中来，前一秒对我呐喊着爱的男女，下一秒连我的脸都认不出。这样的日子是不是无聊透了？  
“Mark，如果你去看我跳舞，也许事情会不太一样。因为只有你认得我，你知道我叫李东赫而不是别的什么乱七八糟的恶心艺名，你不会在台下说爱我，可只有你会拥抱我，只有你愿意主动来吻我，对不对？”  
这样的场景像极了在泰晤士河边的那次，李东赫又一次跟我讲了长长的故事。他的过去在这些大段大段的独白里逐渐展露了模糊的边廓，印证了我心中对他的揣摩。他果然是个孤单的小孩。可他跟多数孤单的人不同。李东赫的孤单很坦诚，他对爱的索取也很坦诚。他想要我爱他，便让我知道他的期待——“你喜欢我吗，你爱我吗？你要爱我，我想你来爱我，”——这难道不是一种坦诚吗？我是个笨拙的人，李东赫的坦诚则正好能够使我领会，我跟他是多么恰巧的搭配啊。  
李东赫很像Elio，那个在暗恋里无比诚实的男孩。我们仿佛到了那座意大利的小镇，站在雕塑的围栏边，我听李东赫说着他的故事，他向我吐露所有的心绪，只是因为他“想要我知道这些”。或许从故事的开端就注定了要走向如今的发展。李东赫是个渴望被爱的人，他也不羞于为自己争取到这份爱，所以他来抱我，来吻我，发来讯息说想念我。这是独属于他的暗示。他是孤独的笼子里的困兽，而他选择把钥匙递给我，要我选择是否将他解救。  
我们在早早到来的暮色中拥抱，空气中的水分跑进我的眼睛，渗进我心里，我以为我的灵魂又为李东赫下起了雨，直到草地上的人仓促地起身奔跑，我才意识到是天空在下雨。雨丝像无数根细软的银针，真正扎在皮肤上时的刺痛感又很尖锐。只是我并不因此感到痛苦，反倒有种从某种复杂的境况中逃脱的畅快感，使我几乎想在这场突兀的雨中放声大喊一通。  
我仿佛伫立在一片干涸枯裂的大地上，而雨水将我跟它一齐解放。  
从镇上回到我的宿舍，我们洗了个热水澡。那晚我们又做了。也许是我逐渐想明白了一些事，也许是淋了雨后一切都明朗了许多。我心中虬结了各种情愫，只有性是疏解它们的灵药。  
这次我把自己完全奉献给了李东赫。他进入我的身体，我感受到他的阴茎的硬和热。在此之前我从未体会过被人开拓的滋味，我是李东赫的处子，我是一个初次上战场的新兵。李东赫不是我的大地了，他成了射穿我肉身的子弹。我因他而兴奋，因他而激动，也感到惧怕和疼痛。这子弹并不为杀死我，而是为了击中我的灵魂。我的身体从里到外都经历着一场生命的狂欢，热情的，浪漫的，新鲜的。我的呻吟是庆典上的欢呼，我的颤抖是地球迎接陨石的震荡。高潮时我抱紧了李东赫，那一刻我想如果我是宇宙就好了，如果我是宇宙，那么李东赫就是我怀抱里的一颗恒星，他在我怀里永存，我会是他漫长生命的永恒的归属。  
——他是我的大地，我是他的宇宙。没有什么比这更美妙了。  
李东赫在我身体里射精。没来由地，我在混沌的意识里找寻到了一片破碎的记忆，是我八岁那年在院子里看到流星。那是我生平第一次见到流星的存在。它毫无预兆，说不准在哪个瞬间就划破了寂静的墨蓝色绸布，消失得也很迅速。第一颗流星划过时我只看到了它的尾巴，暗暗发誓要留心等待，等下一颗出现时立刻就抓住它，但那个夜里我再没等到下一颗流星。  
这段记忆已经被尘封在遥远的童年里，我几乎没再想起过。这个平安夜里，我突然发现也许我一直在等，也许现在我已经等到了那颗星星，我该牢牢地捉住他。  
“圣诞节快乐，东赫。”  
他笑了，像所有的温暖都来到了这间屋子里。  
“这是我们在一起的第一个圣诞节。”  
我收到了最好的礼物。

过了停运期，我们去了伦敦。李东赫说想去海德公园的圣诞嘉年华，我们赶在天黑前到了园区。  
天气实在太冷，我们玩了三个项目就冻得手脚冰凉，李东赫嚷嚷着一定要找一个不用吹冷风的项目消停一会儿。我指着园区里的摩天轮，说：“不如去坐这个吧，轿厢至少是封闭的。”  
李东赫看了它几秒，说：“好吧，听你的。”  
我以前没坐过摩天轮，但关于摩天轮的浪漫故事我听过不少，最经典的应该是情侣在摩天轮的最高点接吻。我并没有把这个想法告诉李东赫，甚至有点不确定他是否真的愿意陪我坐上去，毕竟他的摩天轮故事一点都不浪漫。但他看起来心情不错，站在队伍里兴致高涨，看排到入口前的人被工作人员安排着照相，转过头跟我用韩语调侃某几个好笑的合照姿势像哪个动画片里的怪物。  
排了大概十五分钟后轮到我们去拍照。李东赫特意嘱咐照相的工作人员一定要把我们拍得很甜蜜，“特别是他，”李东赫指指我，“请你把他拍得比现在还要帅气。”  
周围的人都笑了，有姑娘的声音说这个男孩好可爱，我则有些不好意思，手脚都不知道怎么放。李东赫换了好几个姿势都不满意，最后干脆在工作人员决定按快门时按着我的后脑勺靠近他，留给镜头一个略显霸道的吻。拍照的人笑得前仰后合，赞叹这张照片肯定会是圣诞节里最甜蜜的合影。李东赫显然很赞同他，一高兴还允许了游乐场在社交媒体上使用这张照片。  
这些热闹的欢笑在我们进入了轿厢后都被隔离在玻璃门外。我跟李东赫面朝上升的方向坐着，挨着的两只手握在一起。我四下打量了一番，后悔了：这轿厢竟也没有完全封闭，两扇玻璃窄门之间空了缝隙，一会儿到了半空没准儿会往里漏风。  
“抱歉，我以为这里会暖和一点的。”我说。  
李东赫靠着我，打趣说：“没关系，我还挺想看帅哥被冻哭的。”  
说笑间，摩天轮便启动了。我们缓缓上升，面前的视野逐渐变得开阔。我看到整个园区在我脚下越来越小，人群熙攘，像群体出巢的蚂蚁。地面上的音响播放着圣诞歌曲，随着我们的高度增加也模糊了旋律。接近高空时，轿厢里外都安静了。  
四周是黑色的夜晚，视线的最前端是伦敦的城市中心的夜景，闪亮的霓虹街灯幻化成一条条的光带，荧荧地在夜色中当闪耀的明星。我看到了远处那座被灯光照亮的巨大圆环，那是夜晚的伦敦眼。我隔着小半个城市的距离眺望它，不知道它的天空会不会跟我这里的一样冷。  
我回头去看李东赫，发现他一直在看着我。我们对视时，轿厢恰好升到了最高点。于是我们接吻了。是李东赫先来吻我。他其实也很冷，两片唇肉凉凉的。他依然握着我的手，用另一只手抚上我的脸，我们吻得入了迷。脚边有凉风从窗外钻进来，可我顾不上感受它了。尽管我跟李东赫都手脚冰凉，彼此的心跳仍然能带给我们一丝暖意。我想摩天轮的浪漫故事是真的，在最高处吻喜欢的人所获得的满足感就像拥有了整片天空。伦敦在我们脚下，英格兰在我们脚下，这个海峡旁的国度里有太多无处归依的人，而此刻我们不属于他们，我们也同样不属于这个地方，我们只属于对方。  
“下雪了，Mark，伦敦今年的第一场雪。”  
窗外飘过一阵雪花，小小的，比起雪，更像被搓碎的泡沫颗粒。还不够冷，雪花只在风里舞了不到一分钟便没了踪影。与此同时，我们的轿厢也回到了地面。工作人员为我们打开门栓，玻璃门敞开的瞬间，游乐场的喧闹重新包围了我们，李东赫兴奋地拉着我的手，跑向下一个景点。

这是我跟李东赫的故事。它开始于伦敦，圆满于伦敦。这座寂寞又嘈杂的城市里每天都有各种各样的故事，伦敦从不缺俗世的谈资。  
就在我们告别这城市里的孤单的时刻，又会有一只白鸽从泰晤士河的码头起飞，它会在英格兰的任何一个地方落脚，只是不会再飞进囚笼。


End file.
